My C'tarlC'tarl and me
by Otakutaylor
Summary: Aisha clan-clan, in an slightly alternate universe, ends up as a slave to some nasty jerks. and by pure luck ends up in the hands of a wirey little man (wires included) what will happen to everyones favorite C'tarl C'tarl? (that wirey little man is me!)
1. My C'tarl C'tarl and me chap 1

Outlaw star fanfic My C'tarl-C'tarl and me. Alternate universe (I mean really, Aisha never meets gene, and Melfina is still in the box when it starts, thought whether she'll be let out by the end I haven't figured out yet) Self-insertion  
  
All characters in this story are either my ideas or property of the people who made outlaw star so please don't sue me, I've only got 15 bucks left from buying mangas, so it wouldn't be worth it.  
  
"I'll take four cards please" I placed the four cards on the table and set my hand on the new set, face down. The man across from me picked up his two and twitched.  
  
"He drew four cards? The guy's nuts! I don't know why I bet on this guy!" Said the first guy in the watching room. "Ha! I knew I'd get it right sooner or later!" said another man  
  
Snap snap went my opponent's fingers, indicating he wanted another drink. In came the same C'tarl-C'tarl woman as before with a titanium restraining suit and a tray with a tall glass. The man took the glass and shooed the woman away. A sad miserable look on her face.  
  
As the woman shut the door and exited the room, the crowd gasped.  
  
"I've got an idea." I said "Yeah?" "You bet one thing in particular, and I'll bet." the screen glowed as six zeros and a nine showed up. "That my hand will be better that than yours." The mans eyebrow shot up as he thought of the averages, upon seeing that the one card in my hand was a ace of hearts. "And what would that thing be?" he asked "A life." "What?" "Or more accurately, that woman's" The man had to think about it, for about two seconds. A sure fire bet that would earn him a nice wad of wongs, and even on the incredibly off chance he lost he'd lose the most annoying slave he's ever met, that woman's been such a handful his boss had to leave on that restrainer ever since he bought her. And besides, his boss had four other slaves all to himself. Although the actual thought of losing never crossed his mind.  
  
"Nine million wongs? My god this guy is insane!" said someone else in the watching room "I'm ruined! Oh I can't watch!" "Hey whose ai- aiss- aies- Aisha?" The man who bet that the moron with the ace of hearts would win this hand saw the strange cat woman's ears twitch  
  
"Four of a kind! Nines. And an ace, you can't possibly win this hand now." The man screamed as he flung down his hand and stood up as he could over hear the cheers from the people in the watching room.  
  
The C'tarl-C'tarl walked back into the room as he placed his cards on the table, and went to exit the room once again.  
  
"Shall I?" said the man as he went to flip my cards on the table over. I nodded yes though it looked awkward because my head was lying on the table in false defeat, I knew I would lose, and so did he, the thing he didn't know was that I was betting his money so either way I wouldn't lose anything, not that's my kind of play, even if I wouldn't win anything if I won. "I don't know why I bet for that C'tarl-C'tarl," I thought, "I guess I just took pity on her or something, though how betting for her life was pity I'm not sure" I heard the cards flip and for a second I thought yeah I lost but at least he only won his own money back, I pulled my face up in a smile. The noises I heard next came in this order and from these directions "OH YEAH!" Came a voice from the watching room as guests spilled out of the watching room "CRUUUUUUUUUD!" came several voices from right in front of me where the watchers where leaving "Huh?" came out of my mouth as I looked at my cards face up in front of me And "oh my god" came out of both my and my new servants mouths at the same time. As I saw a king, queen, jack, ten and my ace of hearts lying scattered across the floor where the man had dropped them. "Holy crud" I managed to say as I looked up at the man who had just fainted at his loss and my new C'tarl-C'tarl servant.  
  
Ok background time, since your all probably wondering how Aisha ended up some jerks slave.  
  
Well on the C'tarl-C'tarl's way to blue heaven, the same time as the show mind you, they ended up getting there three days early, thanks to a special trail left by a personal cruiser that flew by. Upon arriving Aisha naturally went to go fill her stomach. She ended up and a casino restaurant called the watchful eye. As you could probably guess she ended up eating more than she had in her paycheck and was put to work in the kitchen until she could scrounge up the money she needed to pay them off. Along came her savoir, a man called McDougall. He offered to the restaurant owner that if he could beat him at cards he'd pay Aishas depts. if he lost he'd work the same amount off himself. It was win-win for the owner since Aisha broke as many plates as she managed to serve and clean. Or he'd have twice the payment. He easily agreed and drew up the contract, Aisha was required to look it over since it was her they where betting on. Aisha jumped for joy as soon as her eyes meet with " .and if I win, will pay of all outstanding depts. Of one ms. Aisha clan clan, to the owner of the restaurant and." that was all Aisha needed to hear, or read, or whatever. As you can probably guess mcdougall won and Aisha was going nuts, at least until the titanium restraining suit was latched on to her (the only thing able to stop a C'tarl-C'tarl short of killing it) and before she could even scream "wha???" she was electrocuted and thus passed out.  
  
Aisha tried to convince her commander that It was a mix up and she did not "belong" to this jerk but since C'tarl-C'tarl regulations clearly states that slavery is legal if the enslaved one does agree to it on paper, even if she was dumb enough not to read that far. And since they where half glad to see her gone, she was legally the mcdouggals fifth slave.  
  
After a month of convincing that she would be his forever and that she had no chance of being let out of his or his brother Harry's custody she finally gave in and as such became pretty much a pack mule that could talk, when ordered. If you hadn't guessed that was how they managed to get the other four slaves they had.  
  
But no one ever assumed that three months after that, she'd be in anyone else's custody, especially not some weird looking guy, who was her same age for that matter. (If you don't know, that's 18)  
  
As I left the casino in almost a state of amazed shock I had with me three things I didn't have when I entered, a remote sensor, a C'tarl-C'tarl slave, and a question. What the heck am I going to do?  
  
I got into the elevator and pressed the docking floor for my ship. I half wondered why she didn't say anything at all since I won her; I mean I'd probably have something to say if I was just won in a poker match.  
  
"So, I guess you're. um." "Correct, meow, I am your new slave." "Oh. dock 52B. Left side." Was the last thing I said before I passed out. It's not like I haven't ever daydreamed about something like this, I'm sure just about every guy in the solar system has dreamed of it, only they usually never come true, and I just so happen to have a medical condition.  
  
"Oh my god" was the only thing Aisha could think of at first. "He's!" she checked my pulse "alive, barely" She stood up and thought "hey if this guys out, I can escape, and go back home!" she looked down, "although this guy doesn't look like he'll make it if I don't help him. Heck he even knew it was coming. Oh. save his life, free mine, save his life, free mine, save his, free mine, save his, free mine, his, mine."she swore to herself she had gone nuts.  
  
"Who goes there?" said a computerized voice "Hey is this dock 52B?" "Yes now answer the que-" "Let him in he needs help." "Oh my!" said the computer as the door swung open. "This way" said the computer as she led her down a hallway, she would have ran faster if not for the stupid restrainer suit.  
  
"Place him here and I'll take care of the rest." "Ok" she answered as she set me down on the bed. A mechanical arm came out of the wall and braced my arm as it injected a strange black liquid into my now open arm plate. It took Aisha a second to realize "oh he must have a robotic arm." "Among other things" replied the computer "What?" "Taylor has a cyber arm, legs, and parts of his torso neck and skull. as well as a small device in his left arm." "Dang, he's half robot." "Actually more like 62 percent to be exact." "Yeah whatever" "Now please state your name and business with Taylor." "Um."Aisha hesitated "we uh met in a casino and he fainted on the elevator." "Oh, and your name?" "Oh, I am Aisha clan-clan." "So that's your name," I said as I regained conscience and sat up "Aisha, huh, nice." "Whoa, your ok?" "Yeah, just ran out of lubrication for my neck, it causes the nerves to stop functioning." "I told you, you need to re lubricate at least twice a month, and it's been two months now." The computer said "I know I know" "Well Aisha, I guess I'm your now master or something now." I said as I led her to the control room where we could get ready to leave. "Correct sir" "Well what am I suppose to do now?" "I don't know sir, it is your choice." Aisha was trying to seem not like herself so I would underestimate her. "Oh, ok. um. Faye." "Yes?" replied the computer "Lets get going, do all the necessary stuff and what not." "Ok" "Oh and register ms. Aisha" "I have already registered her as your new servant." "Servant? How did you know?" "She called you master, I only assumed." "Oh, well change that." "What?" Aisha asked "To what?" "Guest." Aisha couldn't believe what she was hearing, and C'tarl-C'tarls have really good ears. "So Aisha, where we headed?" End chapter.  
  
So what did you think? Good? Bad? Yeah I know it sucks but at least I'm not bored and that's what counts. Anyway, chapter two will be coming up as soon as I'm done. Hope you'll read it too.  
  
Summary of chapter 2 A cruel joke to play on Aisha, making her believe she was free, I know. And just which mcdouggal had I won Aisha from? You'll find out soon enough. That is, if my ship is still in one piece. 


	2. My C'tarl C'tarl and me chap 2

My C'tarl-C'tarl and me  
Chapter two  
  
"Well actually, I don't have anywhere to go." Aisha answered "Really? But aren't you part the C'tarl-C'tarl Empire?" "I was, but they where the ones who legalized my slavery, I'll never forgive them for that. But since that was my only home, I've got nowhere to go." "Oh, well you're welcome to stay here till you find somewhere." I offered "Really? Oh thank you!" she shouted purring with delight. "But first," I said as I grabbed the remote to the restrainer, " we should probably take this thing off." "No wait!" she shouted as I pressed the button, releasing her restrainer and the only thing she was wearing at all. "Oh oops." Was all I could manage, as my eyes where almost falling out of their sockets watching her trying to cover up as she ran to the back room of my ship. "Sorry about that!" I shouted as I turned my back to her. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" "Faye, look through my clothes and find her something she can wear." "Right away" Faye answered. After a few seconds Aisha called "well?" in a beastish sound "Faye?" "I'm sorry," she replied "but there isn't anything that she can wear of yours what will fit her." "Of course there is, what about my old big shirt? And those pants with the tie in the front?" "They will not fit her taller yet less fat size." Faye said "Never mind if they fit perfectly, just something she can put on." "Ok, I shall sent them to her." Faye said as she went to work finding and giving Aisha the clothes. "Hey, mind if I rip these up a bit?" she asked, "So they fit better?" "Go right ahead, I don't wear them anymore." After a few minutes went by and my awkwardness feeling from seeing her naked went away she returned and sat back down in her chair. How she managed to look stunning in that I'll never understand, but she did. She had tied the strings of the pants as tight as the would go so they would stay at her waist, while a little careful cutting with her claws made them able to fit with her tail. The shirt was almost ribbons, she had cut off about half of the shirt from the bottom up, and apparently had to cut a slit in the middle of it's chest area so it would fit around her chest, since I doubted it was for fashion. And even with it like that I could have sworn her chest was about to fall out of the bottom of that. But I tried to keep that from crossing my mind right now. As anyone would tell you, aggravating a C'tarl-C'tarl was about the same as a hospitalization wish. She used what was left of the shirt to tie her hair into braid. It was originally just a long mass of hair, now at least it seemed under control. "Thanks, I kinda needed that." She said "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did."  
  
"You did what!" shouted Ron, as he scolded the loser who gambled away their latest C'tarl-C'tarl slave. "I didn't mean to! Four of a kind is a sure thing!" the poor man was pleading "A sure thing huh? Then why didn't you win?" "Well the odds are so great that he would of lost that." "Odds? ODDS? The only sure thing in this universe is that you will eventually die." "No! NO! Please! I'll get her back! Please!" "Of course you will, or else that sure thing will happen a lot sooner than you want." Ron kicked the man square in the chest, as the man struggled to get up and going. "Ron, do you think he'll manage to get her back?" "No," he replied after the man left the room " but at least we'll see who she's with when he find's her, though by the description I think I already know Harry." "Really who?"  
  
"It seems like you like everything I've got on this ship except the metal." I laughed as I eat my triple cheeseburger. Aisha was making a huge pig out of herself. Four months of barely anything can do that to you, though I wouldn't be surprised if she normally ate that much. "Ha ha." She managed as she swallowed the rest of a chicken wing. After a few minutes we both where done eating, and where getting ready for a little relaxing time. "Um. Taylor?" "Yeah?" I answered "If you have 9 million Wong to throw around, why do you have such a small ship?" "Small?" Faye interrupted "I'll have you know I work perfectly well for Taylor and he doesn't need a bigger ship, he usually doesn't have company." "Faye. Don't get so riled up." "Ok. But if she calls me small again." "Ok, I won't meeeeoooow." Aisha sarcastically answered "Well I don't actually have 9 mil, nowhere near it actually." "Then how did you?" "Well you see, it's kinda a long story. You want to hear just about that? Or the whole thing, why I'm 62% robot and why I'm still fifteen?" "Fifteen? I could have sworn you where eighteen." She said "Well that's in the story, care to hear it?" "Well sure I- whoa! What was that!" Aisha shouted "Challenge missile detonated within range of 50 yards, immediate challenge demanded." Faye announced " Crud, who is it?" "I'll patch you through." The monitor in the front of the ship turned on as Aisha and I took a seat. "It's..." Aisha cried "Yes, and I've come to reclaim you, by any means necessary!" the man shouted. "Yeah yeah, just try it, I can take you any day." I yelled, as I set my grappler eyepiece on and grabbed the joysticks. "You're going to fight for me?" Aisha asked. "Hey, if he wins your still a slave." "What?" Aisha screamed "That's right, I thought you'd set her free, but you can't yet, since you still have to have it finalized by the proper authorities, and until then, your just considered to not be wearing the restrainer. And now you'll be mine again!" the man shouted; as he drove his ship at us full speed. Lucky I managed to bring out the grappler arms, and catch his punch before it hit. "Oh yeah! Try this!" he shouted as the missile launcher on the top of his ship opened up. I pulled him in with my right arm, and covered the whole launcher with my left, attempting to rip it off before it shot, unfortunately one of the missiles still went off and blasted the left hand out of commission, now effective as a big stick I attempted to swing at his arm and break it off, but he pulled back in time. He swung around came in again, this time I blocked him by making him latch onto my busted left arm, and while he tried to crush it, I gave him I nice right hook into the grapplers elbow joint, effectively ripping his arm right off. "Oh crud!" he shouted, as he went to turn and run. But being to quick for him I grabbed his main engine and clamped the cone shut. "Faye! Which way's the nearest colony?" "Approximately one week's travel this way" she answered as a little blip showed up on my screen, and with one swing, I tossed the moron into what would be a collision course with the space port of some colony called blue heaven, he still had his minor thrusters in tact so he could still land, but not change course. "Alright, well that gets rid of him." I said as I took off my helmet. "You fought on my behalf, yet you hardly know me." "No biggie." "Meow, yes it is a biggie, i. i. I never had anyone treat me with such respect for being me, rather than being a general in the C'tarl-C'tarl Empire." I couldn't tell if she was mad at me and trying to chew me out for defending her, or crying and thanking me but trying to sound professional. "Thanks!" she meowed as she nearly grappled me to death hugging me, and even more surprising was that she licked all up the side of my face. I opened my not licked eye to see where she was, she had an almost blank lost in thought face on her, like she didn't believe she just did that. And I hardly believed it either, beside the point she had nearly killed me hugging, and almost bent my right arm, and almost broke my left. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean. i." she stuttered "That's ok, I'm sure it's just a C'tarl-C'tarl thing." I said "Um. yeah, a C'tarl-C'tarl thing. Yeah." She said, as she sat back down. Trying to recollect her thoughts. The next few minutes passed in silence, only to be broken by Faye's voice, "Taylor, you'll need to repair the left grappler arm, it won't function properly with a broken hand and a quite large arm print in one side." "Oh yeah your right," I said, almost grateful the silence was broken, "set up a fix with. oh who's on that planet?" "The closest repair shop to our assigned dock is one. Starwind and Hawking but they apparently have left, no other major repairs shops are near." "Crud. Well where did they go?" "According to flight records, they are on...... the next planet. I guess they relocated to a much more busy planet." "Oh, can you get us a dock there, I kinda feel I'm going to need those repairs." "Who shall I set up the repairs with?" "That Breakwind and Hawking or whatever, I don't care." "I shall set up a conference with them as soon as we get in range." "Ok, thanks." I said "Um. I have to ask you something." Aisha said after that little interruption. "Yeah?" "Well, I. uh. don't have any money, and I was wondering. how long are you going to stay on. uh. whatever that place is called?" "I don't know, never really plan that detail out, I usually don't stay to long anyway." "Oh, cause well since your so kind, I thought I'd well help you out with whatever you do, you know, to pay you back, and so I can get some money so I can find a place of my own," "Well I'd love to have some help, but hacking is really a one person job." "Oh. hacking? Isn't that illegal?" "Not when your bounty hunting." "You're a bounty hunter?" Aisha asked, obviously startled. "Not really, I do the hacking for the people who catch them. I don't usually do the actual hunting." "Oh." "Well, you still want to hear the story?" "Story? Oh yeah, but um. do you have a shower? I haven't had one I a while." "You can take a bath if you want, and you can watch the story while you wash." "WHAT?" Aisha screamed, getting an idea of whom I was. "I made a program using visual memories, since it's less annoying than telling it to everyone who's willing to listen, though there are few of them." "Oh, so it's like a movie about your life, huh?" "More of a interactive movie, you choose what to listen to, so you can skip the boring parts." "Wow, never heard of that before." "Well, when you're a hacker for bounty hunters, you tend to have a lot of free time." "Yeah, I guess so. Bet you get bored a lot." "That's what video games are for. Now Faye, guide Aisha to the bath room and get it ready for her, then set up the video for her to watch in the tub." "Um. ok, if you say it's ok." "One question, if your like half cat, shouldn't you hate water?" "Cat's don't hate water, they usually just dislike the fact that they have to clean themselves after they take a dip, and C'tarls-C'tarls don't hate water." "Oh, just wondering." "This way please" called Faye's voice as a drone sped off toward the back. Aisha followed, but then turned and called in a cutie cattish cheerful voice, "oh and if you peek, I'll break your skull on the toilet, crack both your metal legs and your still human one, and rip your heart out of your chest and shove it up your waste disposal."  
  
Ok I'm sure all the guys who managed to read this far (good job guys! Prove we aren't all sports!) Would like to see Aisha nude in a bathtub, (we're half perverts too!) but that's not going to happen. If you want the just of what happened in that video, here goes.  
  
Ok, here's why I'm 62% mechanical, and really 15. I went to go buy a video game when I was fourteen. And I was crossing the street. I spotted a weapons store sale, and being a guy I wanted to go check out the new weapons. I'm quite partial to the pistols. As I went in, a guy with red hair walked out, carrying a brand new caster rifle. After I entered I started to just look around and well BAM! Off went the caster rifle left sitting on an unattended desk, that happened to be a rifle the man who had just left was trying out. And well I was in intensive care for about three years, by body aged while my mind as almost in suspended animation. And such I'm physically about three years older than I am mentally. However, even though I managed to pull through I would have been an awake blinking vegetable and the only way to restore any motion would be an almost entire body replacement, and so... I am now 18 legally, 15 mentally, and 62.8509274% artificial parts. Hope that clears it up for all you. And that's the end of this chapter.  
  
Well? I'm guessing this one sucks too; since I wrote it before I posted the first chapter I don't know how much you hate it. Oh well please review!  
  
Summary for chapter three. Aisha's not naked in a tub anymore, we land, and I sneeze. That's all your getting. So what you going to do about it? 


	3. My C'tarl C'tarl and me chap 3

My C'tarl-C'tarl and me  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well? Does it make sense now?" I asked, as Aisha returned to the main room just out of the bath. "Yeah, pretty much. It explains a lot." She replied. "Good." "So when are we going to get there? I hate being bored for too long." She asked "In about two days, until that time, I've got nothing to do." "Really? Don't you have anything to do for fun?" "Yeah, wanna play?" I asked as I bent over the edge of the futon and reached under the bed. "What the??? You think I'm some kind of." was what Aisha started to say as she first saw the strange thing in my hand, only to notice it was a joystick attached the system I pulled out right after. "Some kind of what?" "Oh nothing. Meow, nothing at all." Aisha said, mentally kicking herself for jumping to conclusions, she never had the mcdouggals pleasure but the other slaves did, it was a blessing and an insult that they didn't dare or want to try that with her, but she was just a little tense, still sorta in the mindset of being a slave. "I guess It'll take a while till I get back to my normal self." She thought to herself. "So what game should we play?" "I don't know, I never played much." "Ok, lets see, we need a game even a newbie could have a chance of winning." "Newbie? What did you just call me?" she growled, offended by the term. " A newbie is a person inexperienced in gaming and other various activities where experience can determine the outcome." I said, as if I was reading from a textbook description. She apparently didn't read that book. "What the heck does that all mean?" "Quite simply, it is a novice, silly, a beginner." "Oh." As we started to play the game, a fighter no doubt, I already placed a pillow ender where her hands where. As I expected, she sucked, big time. And so she got a little mad when she lost 21 to nothing, after that I had to let her win a few. When you feel like the woman sitting next to you are going to bite your head off if she gets any madder, you kinda let her. And for the next few hours I beat the crud out of her, and let her win a few so she wouldn't kill me. Then as she eventually got bored we decided to stop. "Um. Taylor?" "Yeah?" "Where will I sleep?" "Your half cat right? Sleep on the floor." I said "The floor!" she growled "no way!" "He he, just kidding. Here." I said as I undid the real bed from the wall, my ship only has a cockpit, a main room, and a bathroom. "You can have the real bed, I prefer to sleep on the couch" "Um. ok." "Don't worry, I've got it covered." I pressed a button on the wall and a small walling came out of a slot in the side of the room, separating the two beds. "Now just lock the door on your side and we'll be fine." "Thank you." She said, as she went to close the door. "If I need to go to the bathroom. I uh." She asked a second later. "Just unlock it and go then lock it again, I'm a heavy sleeper since I have to turn off some of my parts to get to sleep, so don't worry about waking me." "Um. yeah. ok." she said, though she still doubted me.  
  
Before she went to sleep she thought, "Oh, I can't believe I'm free, no more "fetch me a drink", no snap snap, and thankfully no more restraining suit." She rolled over "meow! It feels good to be in an actual bed again! So comfy, so nice" she rolled over again "I wonder if he really will stay asleep the whole time, he better not come in here or else." Her eyes opened "or else what, I'm still legally his slave, he might decide to keep me and I'll go back to being a slave again. I hope that never happens again." Aisha decided to peek in and see if I had fallen asleep. And indeed I was sleeping like an unplugged computer; she gave a little meowish giggle at her own joke. How was she sure? No one would ever lie on a couch like that, and still be awake. With one leg spread out to the left while the other hangs over the back, my left arm on the ground and my right jammed up under my pillow, which was barely supporting my head as it lay almost entirely off the couch. Plus, I very obviously snore. Not loud mind you, but you can tell I am. And with that little reassurance, Aisha went to sleep.  
  
Ok by now anyone who is reading this has probably seen a lot of anime or the like, and can make a pretty good guess what is going to happen next. Yes you guessed it, except you, you where wrong, idiot. Anyway, for the most of you who guessed right, Aisha had to tinkle in the middle of the night, and as anime watchers know, when ever it is important enough to show a character getting up to go to the bathroom it usually means comic hilarity will ensue and it did.  
  
"That's odd." I mumbled as I woke up. "I usually don't bury my face in the pillow." Or for that matter two natural pillows. "Eep." Was all I could pronounce as I realized Aisha had climbed onto the couch that night, apparently set me right on the bed, and fell asleep next to me. oh shall we say with her big semi-furry balloons squeezed against my face. I would of hated to be me that day.  
  
Unfortunately I was me that day.  
  
And that's why I have a faint black eye and a nasty scratch across my chest when we finally arrived, and also why I got the cockpit to sleep in the next night before we arrived. Your probably wondering what happened on the rest of the ride there well not much actually. We ate, chatted, played monopoly, she lost at a few more video games, I forgot to make repair arrangements, we made out, she took another bath, she napped, I drew a picture of her sleeping, I almost got this eye black for doing that, we had...... ok now you can tell I was lying about the making out and the doing it.  
  
Anyway, that's all that happened, nothing special took place after that, at least till we arrived. Aisha decided she'd come along while went to the repair shop, since she had nothing better to do, no cash. Ding! Went the noise that protruded out the front door of their offices; it looked like a garage, which made sense after I thought about it. "Doesn't look to good to me." Aisha commented to herself. "Yeah?" came a voice over the intercom, as a face fuzzed in on the screen. "Is this starwind and hawking?" I asked "Um. yeah, whats it to yah?" the man answered. "GENE!" came another voice over the intercom, as someone else booted the first man off of the screen and sat down. "Sorry about that, yes this is starwind and hawking, we fix anything from space ships to relationships. How may I help you?" "I'll take the space ship one, my ships grappler is out, and I was wondering." "Yes I'm sure I could fix it for you, please come in. GENE! Get out of here we got a." was the last thing he said before he turned off the intercom. I was trying not to laugh at the face of the first man, since the monitor was still on and we got a clear view of a flying kick to his head. Aisha could barely contain herself, and she was almost purring with laughter. After a second the door to the garage opened up to my surprise a very beautiful woman. "Please have a seat, I'll get you some tea." She politely said "No thanks." I replied "Thanks." Was all Aisha could compose at the moment, since she was still laughing. After a few seconds the second man, or should I say boy, came in. "Well, you needed repairs huh? What kinda ship you got?" "Custom model, built it myself, but the grappler arms are type 034-7's" "Custom, cool. Well let's see, we'll need to take a check on the damage and give you a general estimate. How soon do you need the repairs?" "When ever you got time, I ain't got any plans." I answered. "Works for me." He said "and I'll need your i.d. and such." "Oh yeah, I'm Taylor heard, eighteen. And this is." "Aisha Clan-clan, also eighteen." We said as I handed him the i.d. stuff "You're a C'tarl-C'tarl if I'm not mistaken." "Correct, I am a proud member of the C'tarl-C'tarl race, though not the empire." "I thought all C'tarl-C'tarl were with the empire?" "Most yes, but there are a few who just can't handle the pressure you might say." Aisha answered "Here's your tea." The woman from before said, as she returned with a glass for Aisha. "Oh, thanks!" Aisha almost yelled, as she gulped it down in one shot. "Oh my." The woman said to herself. "And I take it your hawking of starwind and hawking. Correct?" I asked, trying to distract myself from Aisha's newly shown personality traits. "Yes, I am Jim Hawking my associate is Melfina, and the annoying jerk you met at the door is gene starwind." Jim tried to say in a polite manner. "I kinda figured" "Hey, I'm back." Came a voice from a door in the back of the room "Oh yes, and she is." "Hot ice Hilda." Upon hearing her name called by someone she didn't know I was soon face to face with a twin barrel pistol and Aisha one for herself to keep her at a distance. Granted the bullets in that thing could barely hurt a C'tarl-C'tarl, threatening to blow my freaking head off could stop her quite easily. "Well, I never figured I'd be face to face with the only bounty who managed to "slip" through my fingers." "It's!" "Yep, it's me."  
  
End chapter  
  
Well there's a surprise ending if I ever heard one. If you think I'm just being stupid and making all this up, your half right, I am making all this up, but it makes for an interesting story, right? Please review if you haven't!  
  
Summary for chapter four.  
  
Well Hilda's not dead, Melfina's awake and out of the box, and apparently I've got some connection with hot ice Hilda. I'll bet your all dieing to hear. Well not dieing, you're all probably still alive. Anyway, read and review.  
  
Oh yeah and Aisha's going to land a big one on gene's face, as well as get the two of us some new work. 


	4. My C'tarl C'tarl and me chap 4

My C'tarl-C'tarl and me  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well... never figured I'd get a chance to thank you for your help." Hilda said as she replaced her gun aimed at my head.  
  
"I'm sure a bullet or two through my brain's thanks enough."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"Why did he do what Hilda?" Melfina asked as she tried to push down Hilda's other hand that was still aimed at Aisha.  
  
"Rescue her from a group of bounty hunters that had her pinned."  
  
Gene couldn't keep from laughing at her. Since that's all he heard. "Hilda was pinned and a kid helped her out?"  
  
Hilda's gun when right back up again, this time aimed at gene's head.  
  
"I didn't need his help, but he offered and I chose to go with him."  
  
"Yeah right, just like when you didn't need our help getting the outlaw star." Gene continued to laugh, just about until Hilda's gun went down about 20 degrees and was aimed perfectly at gene's little outlaw. Gene stopped laughing; Hilda wasn't the type to kill recklessly but a little damage in one region she didn't mind having to do to prove her point. Well. not really, she'd never actually do that, but she knew how to make it look like she would.  
  
Hilda and me explained what happened. Basically I was hired to help them find where Hilda was so they could hunt her down, and so I did, but after I found her and told them where to catch her I did some more searching and found the bounty wasn't legal, it was from some pirates not through the police. And so I wanted to try and stop them, though how I didn't know, I hacked into the security cams in the building they where in and found they had her pinned in a room. I hacked the phone lines and called her, I told her where to go through the vents in the building while shutting and locking the doors in front of the bounty hunters. They never knew it was me doing that, so really I helped her reputation instead of mine, I lead her out and that was the last we saw of each other. Though actually she never saw me.  
  
Jim decided that since they had nothing better to do as well, he should go take a look at the ship now, so Jim, Melfina, Aisha, and I went to see what condition my ship was in.  
  
Before we left gene had to ask just why that animal was here. And as you can guess aisha got ticked off and kicked gene so hard on the face the imprint of Jim's shoe was completely erased to put a new one of Aisha's foot in place of it. He was knocked unconscious so that's why he didn't come along too.  
  
Jim and me looked over the damage, while Aisha and Melfina went inside the ship to sit and wait. After Jim and I figured out all the details of the price and what not, we went inside to get Aisha and Mel. Jim was surprised to see Melfina trying to style Aisha's hair, and not doing to badly, he never really figured she'd so naturally act female. Since she was a bio- android. Then again she had been acting more and more human like.  
  
I was just about as surprised to see the massive wad of hair lying all over my ship.  
  
After Jim and Melfina left, Aisha screamed "WHY?" because I had just said "alright I guess I'm not going to free you anymore."  
  
And so for probably the first time ever, a C'tarl-C'tarl had been forced to clean up after herself, by a human. Well. not counting when she was a slave.  
  
(If you where wondering, since I'm sure you've read some of the other Aisha heavy fan fics. C'tarl-C'tarl do have very sensitive hair, almost the same as the touch of their skin, but even if she could feel the scissors there aren't any nerve endings meant for pain in hair, so she could feel the cut, with out feeling the hurt, hope that clears it up for the one other reader who is as obsessed with anime as I am.)  
  
"Well? Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know! He canceled his landing site access and said he was going to some starwind or something place." Pleaded the landing site manager, as Harry held a really deadly looking rifle to the side of the man's head.  
  
"Did you hear that Ron?" Harry said  
  
"Did I ever. Thank the man for me, I've got to go." Ron said as the COM unit blacked out.  
  
"You should feel lucky Mr. Manager. You turned over the information so quickly, Ron decided to let you live."  
  
The next day the report was shown on the news of how the star ports managers' car suddenly exploded when he started it on his way home.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I didn't."  
  
"Ok Aisha, we have two things to do."  
  
"What are they?" Aisha asked  
  
"Number one, we need to find some cash, so we can pay for the repairs."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"We need to get you some new clothes, I'm sure walking around in that anymore will bring some unwanted attention."  
  
"Actually no we don't."  
  
"Oh? And why not?" I asked.  
  
"That Melfina girl must of taken pity on me or something and she gave me something to wear."  
  
"Oh well that was nice of her, you should probably go put it on, getting a job in that is going to be tough."  
  
I went to wait outside of my ship for her, while she changed. To my surprise she managed to look stunning yet again. Though to everyone watching while walked by still got a specific stereotype for just what she was doing.  
  
Aisha had on this really weird suit like outfit on. It was baggy around her arms, though she said when Melfina wore it is was even baggier looking, since Aisha's arms were bigger than hers. "And all mussel!" she added. However her bust was larger than melfinas so it didn't leave much to the imagination. Also Melfina wore a tie with it, she said Jim said it completed the outfit. Aisha cut up the tie and tied it around her head, like a headband. For the bottom half she had a really short skirt on, it definitely looked more suiting of Melfina, but aisha somehow managed to keep it at least pg-13 for how far up it crawled up her leg. It had two straps that where meant to go directly over her chest area, but instead she crossed them in front and back, she said it felt better that way, but to the approval on the onlookers it caused her breasts to look even more. well you know. inviting. I didn't dare ask what she was wearing for undergarments, my eye still hurt from when she decided I looked like a comfortable bed the other night.  
  
Though actually there were two stereotypes you could of guessed from seeing us walking together. One was I hired her, or two was she was hired to make sure I didn't screw up at doing something. Either way people moved out of our way. I was glad when we finally came to an empty spot in what seemed to be a park; Aisha however hadn't the slightest clue what was going on.  
  
And it took us until we got there till we remembered we needed to officially free her from slavery.  
  
And it took a bunch of henchmen types just that long to find us.  
  
"Hey! Are you aisha?" a voice shouted from behind.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Aisha thoughtlessly answered as she turned around twice, once to see who yelled her name, the other to dodge the incoming rocket. Unfortunately for tree behind her, she dodged it clean.  
  
Ticking off Aisha wasn't the smartest idea the idiots with the rocket launcher ever had. Neither was trying to take her down with anything less than a caster rifle. And with in moments aisha had taken off at them, and managed to beat the living daylights out of every one of them, except for the guy who shot the rocket, he took off as soon as he fired it, and thanks to my two superior legs, why I had him in a head lock. However I didn't manage to get any info out of him, since Aisha had taken off after him when all the other guys where either unconscious or near death. At least that's what I hoped. While I was walking him back Aisha saw him from one side and didn't manage to see me. One massive flying kick later both him and I were lying on the ground, he just happened to have a snapped neck.  
  
Actually that little encounter helped us a great deal, I had faye analize the few of them whose faces where still recognizable to anyone and they happened to have a bounty on their heads, of just over the repairs cost. "Gee, that's the kinda thing that only happens in anime." I thought.  
  
We turned them in to the police and went on our way back to starwind and hawking. One thing caught my attention though. And I figured out the answer a second later. Just why all the security cameras in the building where focused on aisha while we where in there. I guess they still think having a person control the camera is a good idea.  
  
End chapter.  
  
Well? I'm guessing it sucks too. Oh well, the next one will come soon. As soon as I get around to it.  
  
Summary for chapter five. Well, even with the bounty money I still need to help jim fix the ship. Aisha and mel decide to go out on the town, well actually gene insisted mel go and aisha was to bored not to go. And Hilda says good-bye. She's just going back to being who she was before the outlaw star. She's not dead. Plus an apperance by a character I have yet to name. 


	5. My C'tarl C'tarl and me chap 5

My C'tarl-C'tarl and me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(the next day)  
  
Jim and I had decided to start with the repairs right away, so when Jim finally managed to get gene out of bed, into the car, and managed to drive over here, around 8:14. we started fixing the ship. Now Melfina wasn't bored really, while we fixed my ship, she was contempt to sit and listen to aisha's stories while passing us the correct tools. Aisha managed to stand a few hours by telling Melfina the stories and taking a little cat nap. Gene, however couldn't keep himelf from being bored out of his mind. And by 11:00 he had decided, "I've had all I can stands and I can't stands no more. Mel, let's go get a drink, another minute of this and I'll turn to wood." No one really got the joke, except for me, cause I'm a genius. Jim got it after I started laughing, Aisha needed me to explain it to her, she didn't think it was funny, And melfina just kinda ignored it. Hilda wasn't there. Gene was primed and ready to go out on the town with the lovely bio- android Melfina, but as luck, or karma, would have it Aisha decided she wanted to go too. And after threatening to bash gene's face in gene, Aisha and Melfina where on there way to the closest bar they could find. While me and Jim stayed back, we, unlike our friends, had work to do.  
  
Well I'm sure you'd like to have explicit detail of what happened while Melfina aisha and gene where drunk, I'm not going to give you exact details, other than.  
  
After lots of drinking, bad karaoke singing, a very badly timed game of twister, and a large amount of strip poker, along with a modest dinner, (eight modest dinners for aisha) gene was down to his underwear, out of taunting aisha and Melfina forced him to keep them on instead of give them up too. While Melfina had only taken off her shoes and aisha was still fully clothed. Melfina wasn't so sure how to play the first round. That's why she had to take off her shoes, that and her feet hurt. Gene got lucky however, before the game was over, and Melfina and Aisha had bet there tops off that they would beat him and lost. And so they proceded to let loose there. cannons. Before they could get them all the way off, gene passed out. "HA! Guess he loses!" shouted Aisha, just before she tried to stand up and clobber gene for no real reason, she ended up kissing the ground before her head got half was up.  
  
Jims cell phone rang around 1:30 am, we where still working just as hard, minus a half hour to watch our favorite show (insert my current favorite anime that's on tv right now). It was Melfina, she had used the pay phone in the bar to call us to come pic them up, gene passed out and aisha was to drunk to walk. And Melfina couldn't carry them both. So we stoped what we were doing and got in jims car andwent to meet them, they had walked.  
  
When we arrived we where greeted by a quite drunk Melfina, who gave jim a big hug. Even though she didn't notice she left her shirt open from the bet. After jim managed to pry off Melfina, we went inside and carried gene to the car.  
  
"you sure you don't want a ride?" jim asked  
  
"yeah, the fresh air will do aisha good and I need the exercise" I said (ok mom I put it in there, I get the hint.)  
  
Aisha was half out for the first few minutes, and I wouldn't of known she woke up if she didn't roll out of my hands and onto the ground while I walked.  
  
"nobody, ever carries . me." Aisha stuttered.  
  
"ok, whatever, then just hold on."  
  
aisha held on to my neck and back while she drag walked her feet behind me.  
  
"I'm, sorry. meow."  
  
"for what?" I asked  
  
"for scratching you and giving you that black. hic. eye."  
  
"that's ok, I probably would too if it happened to me."  
  
"you didn't before."  
  
"I ment and I was a girl."  
  
"oh..."  
  
As I walked I felt aisha's chest lightly bouncing against my back, and as any guy would tell you. (one it's happened to, that is, not me.) that's a nice feeling. Aisha managed to look down in front of me and saw the strangest little thing sticking out from my pants. Aisha smiles a half drunk smile, and began to wrap her tail around my left leg.  
  
"aisha?"  
  
"meow.. ya?"  
  
"it's kinda hard to walk with your tail around my leg."  
  
"oh." she dissapointedly said. As she unwrapped it.  
  
Aisha started to purr the rest of the way home, all the better feeling for my stressed out back, aisha was heavy, though all mussels, she's still heavy. Aisha drifted in and out of sleep while she purred, just like a cat, waking up if anything alerted her, then falling asleep again when she was satisfied.  
  
When we finally made it back I laid aisha down on her bed and went to get ready for bed, Aisha called out to me to come over.  
  
"yeah? Your head hurt or something?"  
  
"no... now shut up and come here!" aisha said, as she reached up and dragged me down to her head, inches away from her mouth.  
  
"Aisha no!" I tried to yell as she pulled harder. She was barely managing human strength, since she was so drunk. That's why I eventually broke free.  
  
"why don't you like me?" she meowed.  
  
"it's not that, if anything it's cause of how much you had to drink."  
  
"it wasn't that much, I didn't pass out did I?" she complained.  
  
"Aisha C'tarl-C'tarls bodies are much more advanced than humans. You have a much better liver and alcohol tolerance The amount of alchohol it takes to get you even the slightest drunk would be way over a humans limits, heck if I calculate this right, if I had the same amount of alcohol in me as you do, I'd be legally dead five times over."  
  
"but you don't so why does it matter?" she asked  
  
"you'd fall asleep before I got done telling you all the little details, so just take my word for it." I said, as I threw the covers over aisha, and set up the wall between us.  
  
And I was right before I managed to lay down and get all pluged it, she had already fallen in to a deep drunken sleep.  
  
Aisha rolled around a bunch while she slept, and managed to kick the covers totally off of her, she awoke to a very cold sensation, no covers in a cold ship as cold wheither your covered in fur or not. So she tried to feel around for the covers she had kicked across the room. Aisha threw her balance off though and flung herself off the bed, subsicuently throwing her tail into the retractable wall release and opening the space between our beds. And being drunk, sleepy and cold caused her to notice, "hey a bed with covers" when she looked up at my bed across the room, after tottering the way over she cuddled into the bed with me and within seconds fell asleep again, purring the whole time.  
  
As ron walked down from the side panel of his ship we looked around for the slave he had been expecting.  
  
"where is she?" he asked  
  
"I don't know sir, but all we know is that the suspect and one other person managed to take out the team, and they were turned in for bounty money."  
  
"oh well that sucks, hey what happened to you? You didn't fight did you?" harry asked, walking behind him.  
  
"oh no sirs, I was this in a local bar earlier, some weird cat thing got drunk and got me right in the eye."  
  
"cat thing?"  
  
"um yes, why.. uh?"  
  
"describe it." Ron demanded  
  
"well she was I think about this tall,"  
  
"she?"  
  
"yes. And she had quite the body, her chest was very ample" he made a perverted face, then straitened it. "that's the reason for this. As well as a small ring in her ear."  
  
"that was HER YOU MORON!"  
  
"you mean you sent them against a C'tarl-C'tarl?! That C"tarl-C'tarl?!"  
  
"yes we did. Do you have a problem?"  
  
"no. no. no. not at all."  
  
There were a couple of suprises that morning, as you can guess. The fact that melfina's body disposes with alcohol within 6 hours is quite the feat. The fact that gene woke up is a miracle. The note jim found saying Hilda had decided to leave was a shock. And of course me waking up again in a very warm, loving like embrace, by a furry, hung over, C'tarl-C'tarl woman, which I had to admit, I didn't mind the closeness, and I was especially thankful she was too hungover to realize I was even there and she got up and went to take a shower without even seeing me.  
  
"oh that feels so much better" Aisha said to herself as she took her shower. Aisha didn't really mean that, she was trying to distract her mind so she wouldn't think of that guy. "why didn't I hit him? I had a clear shot, heck he was sleeping in the same bed as me, but I couldn't even poke him, oh. what's wrong with me?" Aisha sank to her knees in the shower and let the water flow onto her back. "it's just some guy who's kinda nice, that's all. He's just not as mean as everyone else. Is that a reason to want to."  
  
a little fact Aisha knew about C'tarl-C'tarls is that they don't have the whole black out thing humans get, there memory cells are a lot better. So she remembered how she acted last night, and watching a drunk in a lot of circumstances shows what they really want, there religious beliefs, how much they really hate.or like someone. You know what I mean.  
  
Aisha turned off the water and just sat for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts.  
  
I was getting ready, then I had to use the toilet.  
  
Well you can only guess what happened after that.  
  
But just so you know why and cause Melfina was wondering when they came over, aisha had broken my fake left leg, so have to use the replacement until I get that fixed too. Knees aren't suppose to bend that way. Faye almost ejected Aisha for that one.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Well? You like? I'll have plenty of time to write now, since school started. Yeah I know that don't make sense, but after I get done with class work it leaves plenty of time to either draw or write, and I try to alternate between my sketchbook, and my story book. But either way I'll should have 6 up sooner or later, please review!  
  
I'm not giving a summary right now, so you'll just have to guess. (actually I have no idea of what will happen next but the other one was less embarising.) 


End file.
